


Pictures And Memories

by afteriwake



Series: Simple As It Should Be [29]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny what kind of memories an apartment full of pictures will bring to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures And Memories

She looked over the photographs in the new apartment. Hers, his, both of theirs... There were a lot of memories there, and she knew neither of them had talked about all of them, not by a long shot. She picked up one of his pictures, of him and Louie when they were kids. She smiled to herself, not sure she really believed he'd ever been that _young_.

Of course, sitting next to it was a picture of her and her grandmother when she was roughly the same age, and she couldn't really believe she'd been that young, either.

She felt arms go around her waist and a chin settle on her shoulder. He didn't say anything, but she could tell he was looking at the picture she was holding. Finally, after what seemed close to an eternity of silence, he said, "Those were good times."

"Tell me about them," she said, setting the picture down. She didn't turn in his arms to look at him; she was perfectly content with how they stood now.

"Remember that comic I showed you? We made that around the same time that pic was taken. We spent most of our time together back then. Most of the other kids in the neighborhood liked him, but they didn't like me much."

"People didn't like you? I'm shocked," she murmured.

The side of his face was pressed against hers and she could feel his lips form a grin. "Yeah, amazingly, I wasn't all that charming when I was a kid. I preferred chemistry kits to other kids. Louie got me to actually go out and do stuff. I ever tell you he was the one who got me into baseball?"

She shook her head slightly. "No, you didn't."

"Yeah. Dad wanted me to do something, anything, to get me out of the house and out into the world. When I was about ten, Louie suggested I see about getting into Little League. He'd tried it but it didn't quite fit. But he thought I'd like it so he introduced me to his old coach. First time I held up a bat in a game and took a swing, I hit a triple. Dad wasn't there, but Louie was."

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"I've lost so many people, but yeah. Losing him was hard." He let go of her and reached around her for another picture. This one had Flack, Aiden, Danny and her at Sullivan's. She remembered that night, the one where Flack made detective and decided to celebrate. The bartender had snapped the picture with Danny's camera.

Danny had his arm around Aiden's shoulder. Flack was making a face at her and she was laughing, Maka saw she had an amused grin on her face, content to watch the three of them. She'd never been that much of a part of whatever bond the three of them had shared, but all three of them had been considered her friends for a long time. "You miss her, too," she said simply.

"Every day. Much as I love the rest of my friends, none of them are her." He set the picture down and picked up one of hers. "Explain this one to me."

She laughed; he'd picked up a picture of her covered in mud when she was about five years old. She looked surprised in the picture. She had her hair in pigtails and though you could barely see it, she had a blue dress on. "My dad grabbed that one after I spent the day making mud pies. I decided to take a bite and found it tasted horrible."

"Mud pies usually do."

"Didn't stop me from being curious, though. Call it a flaw in my character."

"I don't consider it a flaw. And besides, I never see you in a dress. This is photographic proof you wore them at one point."

"If you want me to wear a dress, take me someplace nice for dinner one night."

"I just may do that." He set the picture down and pulled away from her, taking a few steps back. She finally turned and saw him standing there, in jeans and a T-shirt, barefoot and not wearing his glasses. Something about him standing there made her want to grab a camera and take a picture of this moment. "What?"

"I never really see you without your glasses on."

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not completely blind without them on. They just help keep me from getting headaches because I don't have to strain so much."

She looked around and saw his glasses on the kitchen counter. "When'd you get your glasses, anyway?"

"When I was eight."

"Huh."

"You know, you look pretty good right now, yourself."

"How did you know I thought you looked good?"

"It's written all over your face, Kaile." He grinned and she was sorely tempted to tell him to stay right there while she hunted for a camera. Instead she looked down at the jeans and tank top she was wearing; suits and button down shirts were only for work with her. "Come here." She walked over to him and followed him into their bedroom. He picked up a picture from the dresser and showed it to her. It was new, or else she hadn't realized he'd put it up there.

"Lindsay took this one," he said. She looked at it and saw the two of them were sitting on a bench outside the labs. Danny looked like he was telling some sort of outrageous story and she was laughing, head thrown back slightly and a huge grin on her face. She remembered that day...she had just never known someone had snapped a picture.

"When'd you get it?"

"Last week. She was testing out her new camera and snapped this. Figured I'd like it, so she had a print made for me." He turned to look at her. "This is my favorite picture in the whole apartment, honest."

"You're such a softie," she said quietly in a contented voice.

"And it's all your fault," he said without the slightest hint of an accusatory or amused tone. He stated it as a simple fact. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from the side, resting her head on her arms.

"I know."


End file.
